1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deck structure systems. In particular, this invention relates to overlay brick or tile deck systems which are aesthetically pleasing. Still further, this invention relates to overlay brick deck systems wherein the useful life of the deck system may be enhanced and extended over prior known wooden decking structures. Still further, this invention provides for an overlay brick deck system which is structurally secure and able to accept high force bearing loads during use. More in particular, this invention relates to an overlay brick deck system which is formed in layers of elements. Additionally, this invention directs itself to an overlay brick deck system which utilizes a wooden slat member base surface having adhesively attached a liquid pervious layer positioned in overlying relation with respect to the deck base surface. Still further, this invention relates to an overlay brick deck system having a plurality of brick members positionally located substantially adjacent each to the other and in overlying relation with respect to the liquid pervious layer. In overall combination, this invention relates to an overlay brick deck system where a liquid pervious layer is sandwiched between a deck base surface and a plurality of brick members positionally located adjacent each to the other and where the liquid pervious layer is adhesively secured to both the deck base surface and the brick or tile members. Still further, this invention directs itself to an overlay brick deck system where individual brick or tile members are hollowed out in order to minimize the weight of the totality of brick or tile elements on the base surface.
2. Prior Art
Deck systems for domestic and/or commercial edifices are known in the art. Such deck systems and structures formed of wood are commonly used in both commercial and domestic utilizations as attachments to the basic edifice. However, in such prior wooden deck structures, the wooden structures have a low useful lifetime, due to the fact that wood deteriorates when exposed to the external environment. Additionally, such wooden structures are expensive to maintain due to the fact that the wood has to be treated periodically in order to maintain its aesthetic appearance and structural integrity.
In such prior art wooden structures, the wood to have an increased lifetime must be effectively protected by sealing on all sides at the time of installation, which greatly increases the cost of such prior art wood decks. Additionally, even where it has been found economical to seal the treated lumber at the time of installation, it has been found that such sealing is incomplete and thus, deterioration of the wooden members continues until the structure is no longer aesthetically pleasing.
A number of prior art systems are known to the Applicant, with the best prior art including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,130,911; 2,266,510; 3,740,910; 3,868,801; 3,560,315; 4,947,600; 4,610,568; 3,521,418; 3,649,424; 1,754,253; 4,809,470; 4,507,901; 4,313,775; 4,888,930; 4,528,787; 4,589,804; 4,925,342; and 4,924,648.
In some prior art, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,911, there are base members which are formed of differing materials such as plasterboard or fiberboard. On top of these base surfaces are spaced elements which are some type of pre-formed natural stone or cement. Such prior art provides for a combination of a wood type layer and a bricklike layer, however, such does not provide for geosynthetic materials or water pervious materials being sandwiched therebetween which allows for passage of the moisture, thereby providing a significant increase in the lifetime of the subject invention system. Additionally, such prior art systems do not concern themselves with the problem of water passage through the overall system and thus does not include a granulated material which allows moisture to pass therethrough.
In other prior art structures such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,510, there are provided building materials which include a base formed of a material such as a precast body of cellular gypsum or cellular cement. Such prior art structures do use a material of a fibrous nature such as Cellotex or pressed wood pulp. Once again, such prior art systems do not provide for the liquid pervious layer or geosynthetic fabric in that the members sandwich a cementitious material. Additionally, in such prior art systems, there is no provision for lowering the combined weight load of brick or tile elements which is provided in the subject invention concept system for the purposes and objectives as herein described.